The present invention relates generally to the field of pump-motor assemblies, and in particular but not by way of limitation, to motor mounts used in conjunction with horizontal pumps.
Motors are widely used in industrial applications and a large cost of motor change-outs is in the cost and time involved with changing out or modifying the motor mount every time a motor size changes. This is especially true with existing horizontal pumping systems. These systems have flow rates and discharge pressure demands that can vary greatly over short periods of time requiring a change-out of the pump. This causes the horsepower requirements to vary necessitating a change out of the motor. A typical horizontal pump-motor change usually means a change in motor frame and thrust chamber, pump intake bracket. This occurs since a change in the motor frame changes the shaft height and the thrust chamber/pump intake bracket must change to match the new shaft height.
The most common of the pump-motor assembly changes involves a change in shaft height and motor base. In the past manufactures have handled these changes by replacing the existing pump frame with a new one with a different motor platform height and bolt pattern. Each motor would require a different frame and each frame would require different drawings and part numbers to accommodate the different motor sizes. For instance, horizontal pumps used for down-hole injection normally require ten different motor frames for a range of standard motors and eight different frame lengths. These requirements result in the manufacturer producing and maintaining more then eighty possible part numbers and associated drawings. This is time consuming and expensive for a manufacturer and supplier to deal with, from the up-front engineering design work to the associated large inventories.
There is a need for a semi-universal integrated motor mount that offers an economy of manufacture while affording maximum serviceability at the site of installation.
The present invention provides a pump-motor assembly having a base, a horizontal pump, a pump bracket to attach the pump to the base, a motor to energize the pump and a motor mount with a motor table and a motor platform to support and position the motor, the motor platform having a standard hole pattern for fasteners connecting the motor platform to the motor table. The motor table has a base and an adapter plate with multiple aperture sets standardizing the motor platform height and motor fastener pattern that establish the height of the motor shaft relative to the motor platform. The thickness of the base plate can be varied as necessary to determine a required motor shaft height, thereby accommodating motor sizes within a selected large range of motor sizes.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved, adaptable pump-motor assembly having an adjustable mount that provides installation flexibility, field serviceability and economy of manufacture.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become clear from the following detailed description and drawings when read in conjunction with the claims.
FIG. 1 a perspective view of a pump-motor assembly constructed in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 2 is another perspective view of the motor assembly of FIG. 1 showing the motor platform and motor table.
FIG. 3 is a side cross-sectional view taken at 3xe2x80x943 in FIG. 2.
FIG. 4 is a partial cutaway view of the adjustment mechanism of FIG. 3.
FIG. 5 is a front, cross-sectional view taken at 5xe2x80x945 in FIG. 2.
FIG. 6 is a top view of the motor table of the motor mount of FIG. 5 showing the apertures, adapter plate, and motor table base.
FIG. 7 is a top view of the motor platform of the motor mount of FIG. 5. showing the apertures and jacking blocks.
FIG. 8 is a top view of the motor table of FIG. 6 and motor platform of FIG. 7, along with a motor outline, as such would group together.
FIG. 9 is a perspective view of one type of motor table base of the motor mount of FIG. 6.